


Not Your Time Yet

by DemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, i am the sorry, one of them dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKing/pseuds/DemonKing
Summary: A doctor appointment. An overdose. A feeling. A desire for a reunion.





	1. Ludwig

**Author's Note:**

> So... this has kind of a weird narration that I don't even know if it has a name. Anyway, I hurted myself writing this. So yeah... I'm kind of awkward so... Enjoy!

"I miss him."

"You miss him because you love him, and that is quite alright."

A silence.

"I just wanted to go with him."

"I know."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"An overdose is no way to go to him. I think he would be sad to see you in that state."

Guilt.

"I know."

"I will have to lower your dose, which means that you will have to take your pills more often."

"I don't... I don't want to keep taking them."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Your brother told me that once he heard you talking as if you were having a conversation with him. He even heard you laugh the way you used to."

"He worries too much about me, but I don't deserve his worry."

"He worries about you because he loves you."

A whisper.

"I have to tell you, don't I?"

"I am afraid so."

"I see him, I keep seeing him."

The sound of a pen scratching against paper.

"When do you see him?"

"When I take the pills."

"He is not real, not the real him."

A confession.

"I know."

"Your time on this earth is not quite done."

"I want to see him and hear his laugh and see the light on his eyes when I read to him and breath the same air as him."

"One day you will see him again."

"I want to dance with him under the moonlight and feel him alive on my arms."

"It was an accident, you couldn't have done anything to save him."

"You don't understand Doc, I could have saved him."

An intruder. 

"I'm sorry Doctor Kirkland, but his brother is here."

"Seems that our time has finished, Ludwig."

A coat being put on.

The smell of cinnamon.

A door being open and closed.

A street.

An embrace.


	2. Feliciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital room. A song. A final heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to make it a 3 chapter thing, and as you may have noticed, they are really short and simple. Should I mention that Hetalia is not mine? Because is not. Neither is the song "Love me tender."  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm sorry Ludwig."

  
The clean smell of a hospital.

  
"Don't go Feli, not yet, please."

  
"You know I have to."

  
"I need you."

  
"You are needed here."

"I don't care."

"Ludwig, don't leave your brother alone, he needs you."

  
"Lovino needs you too, I need you."

  
"Lovino has Antonio, Antonio will take good care of him."

  
"I will still need you."

  
"I'm sorry Ludwig, I'm so sorry."

  
"Don't apologize."

  
"You know I am sorry but I have to go, they are calling me."

  
"Who? Who is calling you?"

  
A silence.

  
"Angels, the Angels are calling me, the same way they did with my nonno and I have to go with them."

  
The heartbeat of the broken hearted.

  
"I'm sorry Ludwig. I love you, I love you so but I have to go."

  
A cough.

  
"I love you too Feliciano. I have always loved you and always will."

  
A kiss on dried lips.

 

"Will you sing for me?"

  
"Yes."

  
Tears falling onto the floor.

  
" _Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so._ "

  
A voice breaking and the broken beat of a heart stopping.

  
" _Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._ "

  
"I'm sorry Ludwig, I have to go."

  
A silent whisper.

  
The flutter of wings.

A tunnel made of light.

  
Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the end, and yes, that's where the comfort comes in because I don't like making anyone suffer.  
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ps. I made a slight edit, just italicized the song lyrics. I really thought I did it before for some reason.


End file.
